Not Just Puppy Love
by artemis-nz
Summary: Set after the events of 'You Win Some, You Lose Some'. Joey is kicked out of his house, leaving him with nowhere to go, and who should he bump into but a certain CEO. Kaiba/Joey.
1. Runaway

**Set after 'You Win Some, You Lose Some'. So Kaiba has kissed Joey, but they are not together, as Joey thinks the kiss was just Kaiba's way of winning the argument. Joey does have a crush on Seto now because of what happened, but has said nothing of this to Kaiba... please R&R and tell me whether you think I should continue past this first chapter.**

On a winter's Friday night, Joey Wheeler was bleeding.

A steady _drip, drip_ on the threadbare carpet beat in time with his heart as he stood in front of his father, who sneered at him with a drunken gaze that Joey was well used to.

"What, Joey? Won't even put up a fight against your old man? You are _pathetic_."

The blonde didn't answer, and the lack of response infuriated the man. He gave another punch to the stomach, which Joey was not quick enough to avoid. And no, he wouldn't fight back. His father's sneer grew as he watched his son double up in pain on the floor, clutching his stomach and breathing heavily from being winded.

"I... I won't fight back, father. I'm not like you."

The elder man's eyes widened in shock and then anger, and his face, already reddened from drink, looked almost demonic as he stood over the boy.

"Get out," he whispered. "Don't ever come back, you hear? There is no place for weaklings in _this_ house!"

He emphasised the point with a sharp kick in Joey's chest, but the blonde refused to give his father the satisfaction of seeing him hurt. Instead, he stood up without a sound, grabbed a jacket from his room, and left without another look back. He could faintly hear the sound of a smashing bottle as he walked down the stairs and out into the night.

_Don't come back..._ well, he wasn't going to, no way. He would rather die than go back there; freeze to death on the street before going back to that house, with his father... or perhaps _ex_-father now being the more appropriate word, in his perpetually drunken state.

_Won't even put up a fight against your old man..._ damn straight he wouldn't. Once, long ago, Joey had been going down that road; the road of violence and hate. Luckily, with the help of his friends, he had been able to see that the road was not worth taking, and he had refused to raise a hand in anger against anyone ever again. He would _not_ turn out like his father. And now that he was gone, gone from the dreadful place that he had none-the-less called home for many years, the only emotion left for his father was pity. Pity, not anger, for a drunken old man who had only violence left in his being.

So despite the biting, numbing cold, despite the bruises and quite possibly broken ribs stinging almost unbearably on his body, despite the blood he knew was dripping down his paling form, Joey would not go back, and would never regret his decision to leave.

The only problem was... he had nowhere else to go.

Joey ran through a mental list of the people in his mind.

His sister, Serenity. Now in America as an exchange student. His mother. He knew that she would take him in if he asked, but they never did get along, and he just could not imagine ever living with her. Yugi. Away on holiday for a month with Yami and his grandfather in Egypt. Ryou. With Bakura also in Egypt. Tea. At a Dancing School in England. Tristan. Joey snorted at the thought of him also going to Amercia with Serenity... and then grinned at the thought of Duke packing his bags a mere three days after the pair had left, claiming that Tristan would likely get both himself and Serenity lost, and that he was duty-bound to go and look after both of them... but especially Serenity. Yeah, right.

So who did that leave? No-one. There was no-one, absolutely no-one, who could help him now. Joey's good mood abruptly vanished; the prospect of being on the streets in the winter with no money and nothing but the clothes he wore was not a good one. There was also the fact that he was getting very tired, very sore, and very, very hungry right about now.

And even more cold than any of these, if that was possible. The wind seemed to blow right through his jacket as though he wore none, and it made his injuries sting more... ouch, yes, they were really incredibly sore now...

Joey leaned against a post, breathing heavily – just walking seemed to drain his energy, but he couldn't stay here all night... so cold...

"Wheeler."

The single word bit threw the night with a tone colder than the wind, and Joey whipped around to see a tall figure leaning beside a dark car, arms crossed and all-too-familiar trenchcoat flapping behind him.

"Well hello to you too... Kaiba."


	2. No Going Back

Kaiba stared at the blonde for a long moment; Joey was certain that his sharp eyes missed nothing as they looked intensely into his own before moving down his body, taking in the battered and exhausted appearance before again looking him in the eye.

"What, Kaiba? Can't think of anything to say for once?"

The CEO chose to ignore the comment, and seemed to be thinking hard.

"Get in", he said finally, gesturing toward the car.

"Why should I? I'm not your personal subject Kaiba, and I never have been – why should I do anything you say?"

Kaiba's tone grew impatient.

"Look, Mutt, for once, can't you just do what you are told? You're quite obviously freezing, plus you're injured somewhat. Now get in."

Joey glared, but knew he had no real choice – it _was_ very cold, and it was late. Mumbling about arrogant CEO's and what they had coming to them, he climbed in the passenger door that Kaiba held open for him. Leaning back against the leather seats as Kaiba drove, he fought off a wave of dizziness.

"So what brings you out here this time of night anyway, rich boy?"

Kaiba's eyes were narrowed in the rear-view mirror at the name, but he answered cooly anyway.

"I could ask you the same question, Wheeler. But to answer yours, I was taking a drive to clear my head. Care to tell me why _you_ are out this time of night?"

"No", Joey said shortly. Kaiba didn't press the matter, and soon enough the gates of the mansion were in sight. Smoothly parking the car, Kaiba exited elegantly while Joey also clambered out, somewhat less elegantly. He followed the CEO inside, and upstairs into what looked like a spare bedroom.

"Sit."

Joey did, but more for fear of his legs collapsing from under him than because he really wanted to.

"Spill, Mutt. You're injured. Who did this to you and why?"

"None of your business."

Kaiba sighed.

"This will get us nowhere, Joey. Just tell me, and maybe I will be able to help you out."

The use of Joey's first name did not go past the blonde, and he decided he liked the sound of it on Kaiba's lips.

Joey closed his eyes and spoke under his breath – he had never actually told anyone the truth before.

"My father gets drunk and sometimes beats me. Tonight was the worst, and I've left home for good. He's kicked me out, but even if he changes his mind I won't go back. I won't! They can't make me!"

Joey's breathing grew harsh again, and the world seemed to spin about him. When it eventually stopped, he was looking up at the ceiling, Kaiba's hand under his head to hold it up.

"Relax – nobody will try to make you go back. You can stay here at least until you heal. And speaking of... where exactly are you hurt?"

Joey wanted to put his hand over his heart, but he knew that wasn't what Kaiba meant. He gestured toward his chest, and bit back a protest as his shirt was lifted.

"This must have been quite a beating. You have a very large bruise... I don't think your ribs are broken... can you twist?"

Joey tried, and found with relief that he could, although it hurt when he did so.

"Stay here", said Kaiba abruptly. He strode from the room and came back a moment later with a wet cloth and an ice pack. After cleaning the little blood there was, Kaiba pressed the ice pack to the bruise, and Joey could not keep a soft whimper from surfacing. Cursing himself from displaying the weakness in front of _Kaiba_ of all people, Joey expected the blue eyes to show disgust or worse – pity.

But when he looked up, Joey found none of these things. Just... what? There were still traces of anger there, and maybe sadness. There was something else, but what it was Joey could not guess.

"I know", said Kaiba, softly and to Joey's astonishment. "I know."

Joey was about to question just how Kaiba could possibly know anything, but his mouth did not form the words before his eyes closed again and he let darkness claim him.


	3. Frustration

**I apologise in advance for this shorter chapter – I seem to have been bitten by the plot-less bunny again... any ideas/suggestions for later chapters would be much appreciated!**

Kaiba took advantage of the situation – bandaging Joey's ribs tightly and pulling some blankets over the blonde, he ran a critical eye over the now still form. Once he was satisfied he had done all he could, he retreated back to the adjourning bathroom, to resurface with a thermometer.

As he waited the required two minutes, his mind wandered to past memories... taking sole care of a younger brother was never easy, but it had always been a lot like this... other than having a more co-operative patient, of course. Still, he supposed he really couldn't blame the Mutt for not being entirely trusting – after all, were Kaiba himself in the opposite position... the CEO snorted as the image came to mind. The picture of the blonde in charge of Kaiba's health was both ridiculous and slightly alarming.

"... Kaiba?"

"What, Mutt?"

"Don't call me Mutt", mumbled Joey. "It's too hot in here..."

Kaiba reached to take the thermometer.

"You have a fever. Lie still and shut up or you'll make it worse."

"Can't... make me."

Joey's eyes were glazed as he stared up at Kaiba, and his voice husky.

"You have real beautiful eyes..."

"You're delirious. You don't know what you're saying", Kaiba snapped.

"Do to..."

"Go back to sleep, Mutt."

"Not a Mutt..."

Joey's eyes closed again, and Kaiba was grateful that the blonde would most likely not remember the conversation when he awoke again.

--------------------------------------------------

"... Kaiba?"

"What is it now, Mutt?"

"I'm thirsty."

Kaiba gave an exasperated sigh, but got up anyway to get some water.

"And I'm not a mutt!" yelled Joey to the retreating back.

--------------------------------------------------

"... Hey, Kaiba?"

"WHAT?"

"Geez, no need to yell. Can you open a window, it's real stuffy."

Kaiba stomped over to the window and yanked it open.

"There. Happy now?"

Arms folded, he glared down at his patient.

"Do I really get on your nerves that much?"

"Yes", said Kaiba, without hesitation.

"The why did you kiss me?" he challenged. (1)

"Simple. You were in my way. I merely took the quickest option to get you to move, seeing as you were too dense to take my previous hints."

Joey turned his head to the wall.

"So you didn't..." he trailed off, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Didn't what?"

"Nothing. Doesn't matter anyway... now can you stop bugging me already? I'm trying to get some shut eye here you know."

With an effort, Kaiba restrained himself from clobbering and otherwise further injuring the boy who was now snoring obnoxiously, totally oblivious to the CEO's frustration.

"... Seto?"

He turned at the sound with a growl and a dangerous glint in his eyes, before he realised that the name was spoken from his younger brother. His gaze softened immediately as it landed on the small figure in blue pajamas standing in the doorway.

"What is it, Mokuba?"

"What's Joey doing here?"

"Wheeler was injured – it was late, so I said he could stay here for the night."

"Oh... well, do you think you could keep the noise down? I'm kinda trying to sleep..."

The CEO gave a snort and strode down the stairs.

"I need some coffee.." he mumbled as he pushed past his younger brother. "Go back to bed, Mokuba."

The boy stared in wonder at his big brother as he walked, a little louder and a lot faster than usual, in the direction of the kitchen.

"What's with him?" he murmured to a silent room.

**(1) If you are very confused by the question asked by Joey, it is a question referring to a certain incident in one of my past stories, 'You Win Some, You Lose Some'. I recommend you go back and read that short one-shot before continuing further with this story, as it may well be referred to again in later chapters.**


	4. Matchmaker

**Important: This will be the last chapter for about three days, as I am going away for a swimming competition. Don't worry – I have not abandoned my fic; I will get back to it as soon as I come back. Until then, keep the reviews coming, because I still don't have any idea about what further chapters will be about or how many chapters this story will turn out to be in the end.**

It had been two more days since the night that Joey had come to reside in Kaiba mansion – for Kaiba himself, two days of sheer hell as far as he was concerned. The Mutt, as he still thought of him as, was sullen, un-cooperative, perpetually hungry, and entirely too irritating.

It was with a sigh of relief that Kaiba put his legs up one night, and threw an annoyed look at Mokuba, who seemed to get along with Joey just fine.

"Mokuba."

"Big brother? What's wrong?"

"Tell me something. Why do you get on so well with The Mutt?"

Mokuba looked puzzled.

"What do you mean, Seto? Joey's easy to get along with – he's real nice, and he plays Dual Monsters with me sometimes."

Kaiba frowned.

"He's so... pedantic."

"Does that mean annoying? That's only 'cos you call him Mutt all the time – he told me, he hates being called that."

"Oh he did, did he?"

Mokuba nodded wisely.

"Yup. Wanna know what else he said?"

"Not really."

Mokuba ignored the comment and went on.

"He said even though you're a crabby, rude workaholic, he thinks you're probably nice, really really _really_ deep down, but you're too scared to show it."

"I trust those were his words exactly", muttered Kaiba.

"Yeah they were – how did you know?" asked Mokuba in amazement.

His older brother smirked.

"I know dogs, that's all."

------------------------------------------------

The next morning, a groaning but triumphant Joey made his way down the stairs with Mokuba clinging onto his arm. Hair still tousled from the shower but eyes thankfully no longer glazed over, he stood at the bottom of the stairs. And stood with mouth gape at the sight that met his eyes.

Seto Kaiba, certified genius and CEO of KaibaCorp, sat in the lounge with a cup of steaming coffee, dressed as what Joey could only deem as _normal_. He wore jeans – well cut and no doubt expensive jeans, of course, but still jeans for all that – and a simple black top. His feet were bare.

"What, Mutt?"

Joey closed his mouth in a hurry.

"I'm not a Mutt! It's just... kinda weird, to see you dressed like that is all."

"Dressed like what?"

"You know. In normal clothes."

"And what I wear for work is not classed by you as normal?"

Mokuba giggled.

"He means you're not wearing you're really cool trenchcoat like he usually sees you in, Seto! And you don't have those boots on."

Kaiba looked irritated.

"Well, what did you expect, Wheeler? Did you think I wore a trenchcoat twenty four hours a day? I _am_ at home, you know."

"I know that! It's just... argh, never mind!"

Joey gave up on the matter with a huff, and Mokuba grinned, then prodded Seto.

"Mokuba, what is it?"

"Tell Joey what we were talking about last night."

"Remind me, I forgot."

"Seto! Just say it!"

"Oh, very well." He stood up to face Joey. "Listen, Wheeler. Mokuba thinks -" His younger brother frowned. "-Oh fine, Mokuba and I think that you should not return home to your father. It would be... unwise, to do so."

Mokuba nodded vigorously.

"I wasn't gonna", said Joey. "He kicked me out anyways, so I can't even if I wanted to."

Kaiba seemed to have throat problems – at least, he had to clear his throat a few times before saying his next sentence.

"Then, do you have anywhere else to go?"

Joey shook his head.

"There is my mother, but... me 'n her... we don't get along. "She's got herself to look after – she doesn't need me around the house."

"Mokuba wanted to ask..."

A foot was stomped upon, and Kaiba visibly winced.

"Mokuba and I wanted to ask you... if, for the time being, you would care to stay here?"


	5. Discoveries

Once the blonde had gotten over his initial shock, he had eventually managed to utter a relatively coherent acceptance. The CEO, eyes refusing to meet Joey's own for one rare moment, had excused himself from the room, leaving Mokuba and Joey staring after him.

"What's... up with him?"

"Oh, he's just probably embarrassed", said Mokuba confidently. "'Cos he likes you."

Joey choked on his own mug of coffee, and spluttered out the next word.

"What!"

Mokuba grinned wickedly.

"It's true, yup, he likes you – he'd never _say_ it, though."

"How do you know that if he's never said it?"

"'Cos he's my brother and I know him better than anyone in the world!" said Mokuba, a note of pride in his voice. "Oh, and also, 'cos when we were talking about you last night he was blushing, even though he pretended not to."

"Kaiba... _blushing_!"

"Yup. And besides, if Seto really didn't like you, then he would never have suggested that you stay. I _know_ it. He likes you for sure! Hey Joey... do you like him too?"

"Wh-what! Well, of course not! I mean, why should I? He... he calls me Mutt all the time... and he's really quite rude... and, and..."

Joey trailed off, fighting his own blush, and Mokuba chortled.

"You do, you do! You can't hide it from me, Joey, just wait 'til big brother hears!"

"No! Mokuba, you can't tell him! Maybe... maybe I do like him... just a little bit... but you have to promise not to tell him, okay? Promise?"

Mokuba huffed.

"Well... okay, I promise... but only on one condition!"

"What's that?"

"I only promise not to tell Seto if you promise that _you're_ gonna! Otherwise he'll never know, and he's _way_ too stubborn to tell you if you don't first. 'Kay?"

Joey sighed, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

"Yeah, Mokuba. It's a deal."

-

"Hey, Kaiba... you busy?"

"Not really, it's a rare day off, Wheeler. Why?"

"I... I have to go back."

Kaiba sat forward suddenly, but was careful to keep his face blank even so.

"What? Why? You said you wouldn't."

Joey fought back a laugh at Kaiba's attempts to appear nonchalant.

"Not to live. I meant, I have to go back to get my stuff. I don't have much but... well, its _mine_. And right now its with my father, which isn't where it belongs."

"Then I'll go with you-"

"You don't have to", said Joey, quickly.

"No. I want to."

Joey nodded, and they opened the door to leave.

"I'm going too!"

"Mokuba!"

The small boy flushed at being caught eavesdropping, but folded his arms across his chest and glared at his older brother.

"Don't worry, I'll stay in the car... but I want to come too! Joey's dad was mean like our one, so I want to come and make sure Joey's okay."

Kaiba relented.

"Very well, you may come... but you are most certainly staying in the car.

Mokuba nodded his agreement, and so all three piled into a limo, and the driver was instructed to take them to Joey's house. When they arrived, Joey got out and turned to face Kaiba.

"I'll go on up by myself... don't worry, he'll probably be asleep, and I can handle everything... there's not much to take down."

He turned to go, but Kaiba held his wrist fast for a moment.

"Joey... be careful. If he hurts you again..."

"He won't", promised Joey.

It was cold on the stairs going up. Joey shivered and pulled his sweater more tightly around him. He saw feet sticking out from the couch and breathed a sigh of relief – his father was indeed asleep.

Grabbing the few items from his bedroom, he took one last look at his father as he walked out... then stopped again, as something deep down told him to look again at the sleeping male. Sleeping, or...

Joey took a tentative step closer, unconsciously holding his breath as he approached the couch.

Joey's father was not breathing.

Trembling, Joey dropped the items from suddenly numb fingers. Backing away until he hit wall, he turned and fled the too-silent-house. Speeding back down the stairs, he ran into blessed fresh air and kept running; past the limo and a startled Seto Kaiba.

"What the- Joey!"

But Joey appeared not to hear, and kept running. Kaiba started to run after him, but then thought better of it and proceeded up the stairs instead, to see what had made the blonde so afraid. Spotting the couch, he headed over, took one glance at what was there, and pulled a cellphone from his pocket.

Back outside, he informed the driver what was going on.

"Seto... big brother? Aren't you going to go after him?"

"No. He wants some time alone. But, just in case..."

He dialled another number on his cellphone.

"Yes, Kaiba speaking... yes... headed toward the park... yes, but you are not to approach him unless... yes, that's right... very well, report back when he starts going back to the mansion."

To the driver, he told to take Mokuba home, despite the boy's protests.

"No Mokuba, you need to go for this. I will deal with it, and I'll call you when I'm on my way home again."

With that sorted, Kaiba sat to wait for the police to arrive.


	6. Home

**Back home! It was absolute torture not to have internet for four days (yes, I am that pathetic), but I had a good time anyway and won some medals, and I'm very sorry to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter. Hopefully from now on I will be updating regularly again for the rest of the fic.**

"Setooooooo, we have to go look for him!"

Mokuba's whining was insistent, but Kaiba refused to budge.

"No, Mokuba. Joey wants to be alone right now, and I will respect his need for privacy."

"But its getting dark... and it'll be raining all night!"

"Hmmm..."

Privately, Kaiba thought that his younger brother did have a point. After all, it was raining very heavily indeed now, and getting increasingly darker...

He had just decided to give in to Mokuba and go and look for the blonde himself when the front door slammed. A very wet Joey Wheeler trailed in, water still dripping down his face and almost hiding the tear tracks, that none but the observant Seto Kaiba could pick up.

"Joey..."

The name was spoken from Kaiba himself, and with both concern and affection for the soaking form that stood before him. Honey coloured eyes met ice blue for a long moment before Joey stumbled over and collapsed into Kaiba's arms, shaking violently.

Kaiba was startled, to say the least, at the blonde's actions, but pulled himself together. He guided Joey onto the couch, making vague soothing sounds while Mokuba made his way tactfully upstairs.

"Alright, calm down... its all fine, its going to be fine..."

Gradually Joey calmed sufficiently enough to realise exactly what was happening or, more precisely, just who was comforting him.

"Seto...?"

Two thoughts struck the CEO at once; one, Joey had called him by his first name. Two, The Mu... er, Joey, was pressed up close against him. (The fact that Joey was probably there by an unconscious decision didn't really seem to matter).

"Listen carefully, Joey." Kaiba spoke in a gentle voice; he knew it had to be said, but it made the words no less harder to say. "Your father is dead. I spoke with the police; he had been dead for at least twenty-four hours when we arrived."

"I see..." whispered Joey.

"They also told me", Kaiba went on, "that he had died from natural causes. They would not give me any more information, but because of this fact, no investigation will be carried out... you will not need to be questioned about it. I informed them that you were living with me, and had been for for some days. They were satisfied with that statement."

Joey made no comment, and Kaiba leaned forward to see his face. The blonde was staring straight ahead, seemingly deep in thought. Kaiba spoke his next words with even more difficulty than before – not used to showing this much emotion at once for a long time.

"Will you be alright?"

Slowly, Joey turned and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I'll be fine. I won't miss him, you know. I never loved him... because he never loved me... did anyone?"

Joey's last words were spoken softly, and directed mostly at himself. But Seto, shaken by the bleak, almost despairing tone that he would never have expected to come from Joey, felt compelled to answer.

"Never think that, Joey. _Never_."

"Why?"

"Because... because even when someone would think that they are truly unloved... there is always someone who in fact does care, and love, very much."

Joey turned his head fully to meet Kaiba's eyes – turned almost a greeny shade in the dim lighting. His own brown eyes focused intently on Kaiba's, half in wonder and half in challenge.

"Who, Seto? Who now, in this world, loves me?"

Kaiba flushed slightly and looked away, and the silence dragged on for a full minute while both simply stared at each other. Kaiba eventually broke the silence by getting up, and spoke as if the question was never asked. And to Joey's immensely tired self, perhaps it never was.

"You're soaked, Joey. You need to warm up, quickly, and then we both may profit from an earlier night."

Joey nodded mutely, and made his way upstairs with Kaiba following as silently behind. In what had become Joey's bedroom, the blonde found soft towels and a ready made bed already waiting for him.

"How did you...?"

"I thought you might be needing them when you came back home, so they've been here an hour or so already."

Joey was amazed and, though he'd never show it, quite touched at Kaiba's thoughtfulness... if it was that. It could've just been his usual thoroughness, mused Joey, but altogether it was much nicer to think that Seto might actually care for him, even if in reality he really didn't.

"Thank you", he said, very softly.

He dimly registered Kaiba walking out of the room into his own for the night, but the realisation was far at the back of his mind as he concentrated on something else – what Kaiba had said to him just before walking out...

Because, Seto had not said, _"when you came back to the house"_. He had instead opted for the words, _"when you came back home."_


	7. Secrets kept, Secrets revealed

Someone screamed.

Kaiba, who had only settled into a half doze, immediately fully awoke again and sat up in alarm, listening intently. It was very quiet, and he wondered whether he had merely dreamed the sound. His ears not detecting any other noise, he lay back down. But sat up again as he once again heard a sound – this time a soft whimpering.

Heedless of cold bare feet after the warmth of his bed, he padded quietly to the source of the the noise – Joey's room, as he had known it would be.

"Joey?"

Now the only sound was harsh breathing; in the gloom Kaiba made out the figure on the bed. Joey was asleep, but tangled in the sheets, his eyes tightly shut while his body thrashed around whilst attempting to escape whatever plagued him in his dreams.

Kaiba crossed the room to the bed hurriedly and made to wake Joey, first by calling his name and then by shaking him gently. When this didn't work, he shook Joey more roughly...

And somehow ended up on the floor.

"S-Seto?"

Joey's face peered down at him, and Kaiba sighed and stood up.

"Quite a punch you have there, Joey. Doubtless my face will bear the mark of it in the morning."

"Huh? Did I... did I hit you?"

"I tried to wake you up, and when I eventually succeeded your fist made a rather forceful contact with my cheek... I trust it was not on purpose."

Joey flushed.

"Uh... sorry, Seto, I honestly didn't mean to!"

Kaiba waved the apology aside, a familiar smirk on his face.

"Not a problem, Joey... perhaps I should have known better than to disrupt the pup from his sleep."

Joey half smiled, not sure how to take the comment.

"Pup now, is it?"

"You didn't seem to take to 'Mutt'... I believe 'pup' suits you better anyway."

Joey shrugged. The name sure beat 'Mutt' or 'The Dog'... privately, he rather liked being called 'pup'... as long as it was Seto who said it.

"I can live with that", he said. "So... why was it you woke me up at who knows what hour of the night?"

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"You do not recall?"

Joey shook his head.

"Then never mind. Suffice to say you needed waking... and that it was worth a bruised cheek to do it."

Kaiba began to walk out, but was stopped by the small voice coming again from the bed.

"Seto... thanks."

"Any time, pup."

He meant it too, and Joey knew it.

"Oh, and Seto? There's one more thing..."

Kaiba turned around, at once suspicious of the slightly evil grin on Joey's face.

"What is it?"

"Nice pajamas."

Kaiba looked down and hurried out, careful not to show the red tinting his cheeks.

Loose black pants and... next time, he decided, he would try to cover his top half with something before entering Joey's room.

-

"Hey, Seto... why do you have a bruise on your cheek?" asked Mokuba innocently at breakfast the next morning.

Kaiba answered carelessly.

"Oh, this? It was nothing, really – just my punishment for waking a sleeping pup."

Mokuba looked puzzled, but his elder brother didn't enlighten him. Joey looked determinedly down at his plate of honeyed toast.

"Hey Joey, wanna race me on the Playstation?"

"And watch you lose? You're on!"

Kaiba grinned as he watched both of them rush to the lounge – really, Joey acted like a small child at times... not that Kaiba usually minded. It was good for Mokuba who often had the house to himself, and probably good for Joey as well, after the strain of the past few days. Finishing his breakfast, he walked upstairs – he would work from home today, typing out reports and filing them from his laptop. After all, his company was good enough that they didn't really need the CEO to preside over _everything_ that took place...

_Oh, please. Spare me the excuses – you just want to stay home to be with him_, his mind mocked. But Kaiba paid it no heed, and instead began his work, while keeping one ear on the noises coming from downstairs.

-

"Ha! I won... _again!_"

Yeah? Well, I was going easy on ya, Mokuba! _This_ time I'm not holding back!"

"... you said that last time."

"Well... I was just testing you. To see if you were really good enough to race me at full power... so watch out, I'll get ya this time!"

"In your dreams, Joey..."

The two continued to race, but right in the middle of the twentieth-something game, Mokuba stopped and turned to Joey.

"Hey Joey... are you gonna tell him soon?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know what I mean!" Mokuba persisted. "Seto. About... how you feel about him."

"..."

"Joey?"

"...I'll tell him when I feel ready, Mokuba. Besides, your brother's a busy guy... I have to wait for the right moment."

"You have to make the right moment", insisted Mokuba. "Otherwise he'll always be busy and then you'll never tell him and he'll never know and you'll never-"

"Alright, alright, I get the point! But... how? Its not exactly something I've had practice at doing, ya know."

"Easy. You just go up to him and say, real loud so he doesn't think he's hearing things, 'I love you, Seto.' See, what could be simpler?"

"I'm sure I could think of heaps of things..."

"Aw, come on! Mokuba wheedled. "You won't ever know how easy it is until you actually say it. I've said it to him tons of times!"

"Yes, well, its somewhat different from that. You're his brother – you know that when you say it, it means something different to when I will. And there is the fact that when _you_ say it, you aren't writing your own death warrant."

Mokuba laughed.

"Just try it. Soon. You _have_ to... or I'll say it for you! Remember your promise..."

Joey muttered something about children too sly for their own good, and the motorcycle race resumed.

From somewhere on the stairs, a shadow moved back upwards.


	8. Understanding

**Uh... is this chapter too fluffy? Or does it move too fast? I felt like it was time for some action, but I don't know if it turned out okay... let me know. If you guys like it, I may just consider a love confession in the next chapter or two... any ideas?**

Once again, Seto Kaiba stood in the darkened doorway – this time debating with himself whether or not to wake up the blonde. Although it was a bad dream, at least it was sleep, thought Kaiba. And sleep was what the pup needed most right now – Joey had tried to hide his fatigue, but the dark circles under his eyes had given him away.

Joey gave another cry, and Kaiba took a step forward. Yes, his pup needed his sleep but... was it really worth this?

"Seto! Please..."

Kaiba stood above the bed, frozen. Did Joey just call out his name? Kaiba was inclined to believe he had only misheard, when the cry came again, more despairingly.

"Seto..."

Joey was crying now, Kaiba could see; small teartracks were streaked down Joey's face, and his breathing was ragged. Kaiba was torn. Common sense told Kaiba to get the hell out of there, and let the pup have his sleep like he should. But some small part, clamouring ever louder for attention, told Kaiba quite firmly to stay. And Seto Kaiba _always_ obeyed his common sense, did he not?

_Not_, said the small part, very firmly indeed.

So firmly, in fact, that Kaiba made his decision. He did not wake up Joey, but nor did he leave. Instead, he lay down on the bed next to Joey and just held him, waiting for whatever nightmare it was to release its grip.

Joey lay next to something warm. Warm and _soft_. What was it? Not really caring, he instinctively snuggled closer to the warmth, feeling more secure than ever before... until the warmth _moved_.

Very, very slowly, Joey turned his head a little and opened his eyes... which were met, at once, by a pair of startlingly blue ones.

"Wha... Seto?"

"Good evening to you too, Joey."

Joey blushed, feeling confused. What was Kaiba doing here... and holding him in his arms, quite close... very close, in fact, to his body? Not that he minded – this was, after all, one of his fantasies... he nearly blurted as much to Kaiba, but held the words back.

"So... it may be a crazy question, but what are you doing here?"

"You had another bad dream... listen, pup. You're not sleeping well. And whenever you _do_ sleep you have these dreams... there is something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"I-its really nothing, Seto."

"Dammit, Joey – yes, it is!"

Kaiba sat up, eyes fixed on Joey's.

"Look at yourself! If you keep this up, you'll make yourself seriously sick! And I won't let you do that!"

"I... its just that... Ineverfoughtback", said Joey in a rush.

"Uh... do you want to run that past me again?"

"... I never fought back. Against my father. He still yells at me, even in my dreams. He still hits me, and yells at me to fight back, to hit him, just once – to prove I'm not weak. But I can't. I can't fight back. I _am_ weak."

Kaiba's eyes widened. He knew something about his father had been tormenting him all this time, but now, to it hear coming from Joey like this...

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, you're not weak."

Joey opened his mouth to form a protest, but Kaiba stopped him with a glare.

"Just hear me out. You never, not once, hit your father back, correct?"

Joey hung his head.

"Yeah."

"Did it hurt?"

"How he hit me? Of course it did – he was a big guy."

"Then you can't possibly be weak. Listen carefully to this, pup. You cannot be weak, because not fighting back showed a strength that few people have. You knew, deep in you somewhere, that violence would solve nothing, and that your father was the weak one because it was the only way he could express his feelings. So you, despite the way you _wanted_ to fight back sometimes, never did. You survived the ordeal – and you kept your promise to yourself to not fight back. To never end up like so many others have... like your father did."

Joey was crying again, softly, as the memories came flooding back. Yet, at the same time, he felt a great weight being lifted from him.

"You can cry all you like, pup", whispered Kaiba. "Because it sure as hell is better than letting go using violence as the means. And because you are strong enough to know it."

Joey's tears eventually ran out, and he lay next to Kaiba in content... though there was one thing that was bothering him, in the back of his mind. Something that Mokuba had said...

"There's something else, Seto..."

"Ask away."

"Mokuba said... before I went back to the house to get my stuff, he said he wanted to come with us, because my dad was mean... like yours was. Seto... your father... were you abused, too?"

Without thinking, Kaiba moved closer to Joey while he framed his answer.

"If you mean did he hit me, then no... not like yours did. He was always very careful not to go too far physically... to be sure that no marks would show. But... there are all kinds of abuse, pup."

"Oh..."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Seto...?"

Kaiba was feeling pleasantly drowsy.

"Mmm? What is it, pup?"

Joey blushed again, glad of the fact that Kaiba's eyes were closed.

"Would you... I mean, do you want..."

"Just spit it out."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Kaiba grinned – it was about time he asked. He let the silence go on a bit longer before answering anyway, just to seem like he was thinking about it.

"Yes", he said at last, simply, and to Joey's great relief.


	9. In Need of a Miracle

**The song used in this chapter is called 'Miracle' by Vertical Horizon. I changed the lyrics a little to fit the scene, hope nobody minds too much. The after-mentioned band called Electric Six I was listening to at the time... if you know who the Electric Six are, you'll probably know its not something Seto would recognise... but oh well, I hope you'll forgive a little ooc-ness in this case. Now if you'll excuse me, I must stand up and dance along to 'the gay bar' song... just read the fic already!**

Joey awoke, and felt happy.

It was an unfamiliar sensation – to wake and feel happy. Not because he was always sad; just because how it used to be, there was really nothing to be happy about until he could get out of the house – and even then, he knew the happiness would only last until he came back again. But this time, he felt truly at peace.

Breathing in, he felt that another thing was unfamiliar... opening his eyes at last, Seto's sleeping face came into view, and Joey nearly yelped in surprise before memories of the night before came rushing back... the talk... crying... and then Seto... of course, he could just have been being nice... it might not mean what Joey hoped it meant... but it made no difference to tell himself these things, because at the moment none of it mattered – not while the object of his affection was lying close to him on the bed; so close that Joey could smell the hint of aftershave and mint... Seto's smell, the blonde thought with a grin.

Getting up quietly so as not to disturb Seto, Joey went to have a shower.

-

Singing.

Well, that was quite an odd thing to wake up to; for Kaiba anyway. Mokuba sang to himself sometimes, softly and when he thought nobody was listening. But not like this; never like this. This was... something very different. And it was certainly not Mokuba's voice he heard, thought Kaiba. But who's? Surely not...

He put out a hand – the space next to him was empty. It _was_ Joey then. It gave Kaiba quite a shock, though; if he hadn't known Joey was in the house, he would never have recognised the voice for his.

For a start, the singing was actually _good_; one did not often associate Joey with singing at all, let alone good singing. But there it was, just a couple of rooms away... and in the shower, if Kaiba was not mistaken.

_Its taken much too long  
To get it right;  
Would it be so wrong  
To maybe find someone;  
A miracle..._

Amazing, really, that a single voice inside a shower could convey quite so much emotion.

_And all you really need  
Is everything you could never be...  
And so you'd give it all  
For a miracle..._

It struck Kaiba then the words being sung echoed his thoughts; or at least, what his thoughts once had been.

_Is there a trace  
Inside your face  
Of a lonely miracle...?_

_And so you wait  
And lie awake  
For a lonely miracle..._

And, come to think of it... most likely Joey's thoughts as well. He had heard with his own ears Joey's confession to Mokuba, hadn't he? _"I'll tell him when I feel ready..." _Kaiba wondered idly when that would be.

_All you wanted was a...  
All you needed was a  
Miracle...  
A miracle..._

_All I wanted was a...  
All I needed was a  
Miracle...  
A miracle..._

And Mokuba had all but blackmailed the blonde to tell him! Kaiba grinned – that was his brother all right – sly, persistent... and his big brother couldn't be prouder.

The song had now changed – something a little louder and very cheeky was now coming out of Joey's mouth... Seto felt an urge to laugh, very loudly, at Joey singing the Electric Six... how long had it been since he'd listened to music, anyway? He couldn't remember...

"Morning, Seto..."

With a start, Kaiba realised the shower had been turned off... and that Joey, wrapped only in a towel, was standing just inside the doorway. Hmph. And Joey thought his _pajama's_ were questionable?

"Morning to you too, pup... lovely singing I heard a few minutes ago, by the way."

"Oh... I guess you heard that, huh? Sorry, didn't mean to sing quite so loudly... 'course, I didn't really mean to sing at all..."

Kaiba held back a smirk as he noticed Joey's face getting steadily pinker, no doubt embarrassed both by the singing and his... wardrobe.

Which Kaiba couldn't quite help staring at.

"Ah... I'll leave to to dress."

Kaiba strode out, wondering just how the tables had been turned so suddenly. First Joey had been blushing... and quite becomingly, thought Kaiba, and then he himself was fighting off his feelings of... whatever they were.

-

Finding just the right moment to approach Seto was, found Joey, a lot harder than it looked. After Mokuba had winked and nodded towards Seto with a too-knowing grin on his face, Joey thought it best to get started on his confession, of a sort.

"Seto, I..."

The phone rang.

"Seto, I have to tell you..."

The printer interrupted noisily, and Joey fled the room. Telling someone you loved them in the middle of a noisy printing was probably the most _un_romantic you could get.

"Seto..."

God-dammed phone.

Towards the middle of the afternoon Joey was just about ready to scream with frustration. And Seto, with his calm exterior and impassive face, was not helping the situation.

It was nearing evening when Seto looked up from his laptop and spoke in a perfectly steady voice.

"Something's been bothering you all day, pup, and if you glare at things any longer you'll likely burn holes in the carpet. Come with me; we'll go for a walk... Mokuba, you'll be alright here for half an hour?"

Both grabbed coats and headed for the door – Mokuba giving Joey a none-too-discreet thumbs up on the way out.


	10. Confessions of the Heart and Soul

**Okay readers, this is the official second-to-last chapter, and was both a bitch yet at the same time awesome to write, so I hope you all enjoy. **

The early evening air was chill, and puffs of steam were breathed out as Kaiba and Joey crunched through the layers of snow. They walked in silence for some time; Joey was nervous and wondering how to bring up the subject now that he was finally alone with Kaiba, and the CEO himself was determined to hear the truth from Joey's mouth before he said anything about it. Reaching the outskirts of town, Joey finally, haltingly began.

"Hey, Seto... just out of interest, and its only 'cos I'm curious, mind... what do you think about me?"

Kaiba gave a mental groan and rolled his eyes – Joey was just too obvious in his intentions sometimes. For now, he decided, he would play it cool; pretend he knew nothing about where the conversation was going.

"About you? I think you already know without me saying. You're loud, immature, clumsy, you eat too much..."

Kaiba continued on, listing the points off on his fingers. Joey, never one for long concentration periods, interrupted him in the middle of it.

"I already know all that, ya jerk! And just so you know, you're cold, selfish and occasionally a bastard. I meant, what did you actually _feel_ about me? Like, what I am to you, not just what you think I'm _like_."

Kaiba raised a cool eyebrow, still pretending to be oblivious to Joey's struggling attempts to say what he wanted. Of course, showing his feelings so openly wasn't exactly in _his_ nature either... instead of answering, he dodged the question with one of his own.

"Now pup, what exactly brought this on? It's quite obvious that I care about you, and that Mokuba does also, so why would you need to be asking me this?"

"I don't know! I mean... I just want to know..." Joey shuffled his feet on the ground. "It's nothing", he said at last.

Kaiba, however, was not about to let Joey off the hook so easily.

"No, please, do continue", he said, smoothly. "I know you want to know... but my question is, _why_?"

Joey gulped.

"Uh... you see, its like this... ever since that day when, you know, in the classroom, and... well, you know..."

He trailed off again, and Kaiba waited. Silence was often the best way to get someone talking, he knew.

"I know you said before that it meant nothing, that you was just being your usual smart-arse self", said Joey in a rush, "but... well, did you really mean that? Or were you just... I dunno, kidding around."

Kaiba sighed. Yes, he knew the conversation would get around to this, eventually. And, as much as he sometimes enjoyed making the pup squirm...

"Kaiba's do not 'kid around'", he said, stiffly. Then relented. "But, just so you do understand, it might have been... possible... that something was meant by it."

"Ah. I see."

They kept walking, their tracks behind them stark in the white snow. They had reached town now, and Joey stopped abruptly.

"So you did mean something by it? But what was it?"

His eyes searched the blue one's desperately for an answer, but Kaiba's, as usual, held back any emotion. Damn him anyway, thought the CEO, for being so to the point.

"I don't know, pup", he said. "I really don't. Why don't you tell me what _you_ think it meant."

Joey gaped. What he thought it meant? Or what he hoped it meant? He pondered his answer, wanting to get his wording right. Kaiba stood just in front of him, looking a little too amused for Joey's tastes.

"I don't know what you meant by it", he came out with at last. "I... I was hoping... or maybe I was wondering... whether... if you meant..."

Kaiba finally decided the pup had had enough torture. Or rather, that he himself had listened enough to Joey's stuttering attempts to get his feelings heard.

He took Joey by his gloved hand, leading him back the way they had come – back towards the mansion. Back home.

"A word of advice, pup", he said. "If you want to get your true feelings heard – and please note well that I do hate clichés – that in this particular circumstance, actions do indeed speak louder than words?"

"Huh?"

"In the simplest terms, it might be easier if you try to show me how you feel rather than trying to tell me."

They had arrived back at the mansion. Already- thought Joey with a sense of panic. But... but he hadn't even...!

Grabbing Kaiba unceremoniously and pushing him against the door, he kissed him, right there in the snow, completely heedless to anyone else who might see from outside the gates.

When he eventually pulled back for air, his face was beet red in his embarrassment.

"That's how I feel", he mumbled, certain of his impending doom.

"Oh? Really. Well, actions do indeed speak louder than words, then", Kaiba commented, smirking. Right before kissing him back, that is – a kiss that left absolutely no doubt in Joey's mind of Kaiba's own feelings towards his so called 'pup'.

Joey was in shock, still standing in front of Kaiba once the kiss was over. Was it really true? That Kaiba not only cared, but also...

The next kiss, a bit more forceful, effectively stopped his train of thought. And it was, at this moment, that the door opened, and both Kaiba and Joey fell backwards to the hall floor.

"Oh. You're home, then", said Mokuba, stating the obvious.

"Yes", said Kaiba, from his position on the floor underneath Joey. "Yes, we are."

**A/N: If you are looking for a lemon next chapter, I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere, as there will be no lemon or lime coming. For this story I will be sticking to fluff and mild shounen-ai, so my deepest apologies to those expecting otherwise. **


	11. Endings, Beginnings

**What the... oh my god its the last chapter! This was the hardest to write, but despite that I hope it turned out well and that everyone enjoys the read. I already have another idea for a fic, involving not just one couple, so an update will be very soon. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rule! Now go write more fics of your own so I can read 'em – especially you, Misura!**

After Kaiba had affectionately but firmly sent Mokuba to bed (who had complied, after winking conspiratorially at Joey and causing the blood to once again rush up into his cheeks), Kaiba and Joey stayed up by a low fire, talking.

Not surprisingly, it was Joey who asked the first question.

"So how long was it, Seto? I mean, after you figured out..."

"That I was attracted to you?" With a growing smirk, he said, "I'll tell you after you tell me."

"Uh... t-that would be... well, I kinda had a little bit of a crush on you for ages... ever since after Duelist Kingdom... and then, when you, er... kissed me in the classroom that day..."

"You fell head over heels in love with me", said Kaiba, nodding sagely.

"Well... I wouldn't have put it quite like that... ha! I've answered – now its your turn! When did you figure out that you liked me?"

"That would have been at Battle City, on the blimp."

"That long! Why didn't ya say anything? It would have made things a lot easier, ya know!"

"Alright, pup, no need to get your hackles raised. You forget, it was then I only thought that I _may_ have been attracted to you... that day when I kissed you? I was acting on a whim – something I rarely do. But, as it turned out, that whim was quite obviously for the best. It was only after then that I became certain there was something... well, _there_, so to speak."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

Joey's question had caught Kaiba off guard – and, by the looks of his somewhat maniacal grin, he enjoyed watching Kaiba squirm almost as much as the CEO enjoyed watching Joey squirm.

"I said, do you love me."

"Hm." Kaiba sat well back on the couch – a relaxed pose... a deceptive pose. "I might."

"Really. A certain younger brother of yours is under the impression that you do."

"Oh he is, is he? Well... my much beloved younger brother might just be mistaken..."

Joey pouted, rather cutely, thought Kaiba. Too cutely.

"... or then again, he might not be... don't pout like that Joey, it makes me want to ravage you somewhat."

"Okay... WHAT?"

Kaiba threw his head back and laughed, possibly for the first time in years, before getting up and leading his puppy upstairs. A warm bed awaited.

-

It was barely a week later that a number of familiar people made their way back to the city of Domino. Although Tea was still in England (and doing well at her new school, so she reported excitedly over the phone), and Tristan, Duke and Serenity still in Amercia for another two months, Joey did manage to drag a reluctant Kaiba (well, one reluctant Kaiba, one more not so reluctant) to the airport, where they were to meet their friends back from Egypt.

Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura were all shivering somewhat as they made their way off the plane – the hot sun had apparently agreed with all four of them, even with both Yugi's and Ryou's pale skin tones. All were happy to greet Joey, Mokuba and Kaiba from the plane, and had different reactions to finding out about the new relationship.

Both Ryou and Yugi looked remarkably unsurprised about it. Ryou professed his happiness at seeing them both finally together (_finally?_ wondered Joey suspiciously), and Yugi wished them both well, while he absently cuddled up against his yami.

Yami was shocked at first, demanding to know just how such a thing could occur, but smiled and chuckled appreciatively at the story Joey told of a kiss exchanged one Friday after class. It was unsure to anyone what Bakura thought of the whole situation... but then again, thought Kaiba, spotting the ever-present sly gleam in his eyes, perhaps it would be better _not_ to know what he was thinking.

Yugi's Grandpa, all a-bustle while managing the luggage, also caught snatches of the conversation.

"Ah, young love", he murmured to himself. "I hope Kaiba knows what he's getting himself into, though", he said out loud, an much to Joey's consternation. "Joey eats like no other, and is twice as much trouble... take care of each other, boys. I'm sure you will make each other very happy."

And, as far as his words were concerned, so they were. Kaiba's predictions of the press having a field day once they got wind of the relationship were proved true enough. Yet, after a short week or two (or perhaps three), the so-called 'scandal' died down, and KaibaCorp business continued to boom when Kaiba's latest Duel Monsters products were released to the public.

Of course, Joey and Kaiba were hardly a perfect couple; more than one heated discussion took place in the mansion. But despite their differences, so apparent to other people, they were as happy as any young couple in love can hope to be. Many arguments were also happily ended; often with Kaiba stopping an angry flood of words with a well-timed kiss, or, equally as often, with Joey able to coax a grudging smile out of the CEO with his never-ending supply of jokes and a certain natural clumsiness.

Mokuba never failed to help the two solve their differences either – his rather ingenious methods of getting the two to solve an argument constantly resulted in hilarious situations, in which both Kaiba and Joey learned valuable lessons of their own.

It was, in fact, as Joey proclaimed triumphantly one night, a very satisfactory relationship on both sides.

-

Joey was stretched out lazily on the carpet, while one of Kaiba's hands carelessly rested in his hair.

"So... do you love me?"

Kaiba groaned.

"Not this _again_, Joey? I thought we had settled this little argument."

"Not an argument", the blonde protested. "A question."

"Which I answered long ago. I might."

"That's not an answer! Not a good one anyway..."

"Of course it is. As good an answer as any I could choose to give. Must I proceed to ravage you, yet again, to prove my feelings?"

Joey smirked, an eerie imitation of Kaiba's long-favoured expression.

"Yeah, I think you must."

They were without coherent words after this comment for some time, until, a little breathless, and considerably more ruffled, both lay on the carpet.

"So do you?"

Sentences flew around in Kaiba's mind; _Maybe... perhaps... possibly... only puppy love..._

"Yes", he said.

Needless to say, Joey was satisfied with that.

**End.**


End file.
